


My Little Puppy

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, M/M, Pet Names, Pet Play, Rimming, Sex Toys, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, Stepbrothers, Toys, Underage - Freeform, go big or go home, he likes things in his bum too, im going to hell anyway, liam is 19, louis is 8, louis' kinda a cock slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' stepbrother Liam comes back from Uni to babysit him for the week. They couldn't be happier. </p><p> </p><p>*not a hybrid fic*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im going to hell. This was going to be a one shot. Fuck that plan.

“LIAM!”   
Liam grinned as he heard bare feet scampering towards him from the kitchen. Turning the corner, the small lad stopped, a wide grin spreading across his face when he saw that it really was his older stepbrother.   
“Well come on Pup.” Liam opened his arms and bent down a bit allowing for Louis to jump into them and cuddle into his chest.  
“I missed you so much LiLi.” Louis pouted, tightening his legs around Liam’s waist and his arms around his neck.   
“I missed you too Pup.” Liam smiled and rubbed Louis’ back.   
“Well it looks like you have this more than handled.” Johannah smiled, grabbing her suitcase. “I’ll be back in a few days. Mummy loves you.” She said, kissing Louis’ forehead before kissing Liam on the cheek. “Thank you again darling.”   
“Bye Mummy.” Louis waved a little as she stepped out the front door, shutting it behind her.  
“Just you and me Pup. You want a snack?” Liam asked, walking them into the kitchen and looking over at the clock.  
Louis nodded. “Apple and peanut butter please. And milk.” He added before sticking his thumb in his mouth, leaning against Liam’s chest.   
“Aren’t you getting a bit old for that Pup? Almost 9 you are.” He asked curiously.  
Louis pouted and he looked just so cute that Liam smiled and kissed his forehead. “Never mind then.” He pulled out the milk and an apple, setting them on the counter and going to grab the peanut butter.  
“Wait.” Louis said, wriggling out of Liam’s grasp and running out of the kitchen. Liam simply shrugged and decided to cut up the apple while Louis wasn’t in his arms, safer that way and all.   
“Here. Milk in this please.” Liam looked down and saw that Louis had placed a purple tinker bell sippy cup on the counter.  
“Lou. Where did you get this from?” He frowned.  
“M-mummy got r-rid of all m-my others.” Louis’ bottom lip began to wobble. “Sh-she said I need t-to be a b-big boy now. I h-hide this in m-my r-room.” A small tear fell and Liam’s face softened.  
“Oh Puppy.” He sighed, lifting the younger lad into his arms. “You can use that while I’m here. I don’t mind.” He whispered, wiping away the tears.   
“Y-you don’t?” Louis asked, big blue eyes looking at Liam skeptically.   
“Course not. I want my lil Pup to be happy.” He smiled, carrying Louis into the lounge, setting him on the couch. “Now wait here while I finish getting your snack together.”   
“Okay.” Louis nodded, looking at the telly as Liam switched on cartoons.   
Liam poured some milk into the sippy cup before placing the sliced apples and a scoop of peanut butter on a plate. Grabbing a soda for himself, he walked back into the room and sat next to Louis who quickly cuddled into his side. Liam smiled as Louis began munching on his snack and sipping his milk. Once it was done, he set the plate and the cup on the coffee table and crawled into Liam’s lap.   
Liam wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, gently rubbing his hand up and down the boy’s chest and belly, caressing the soft material that was his school sweater vest.  
“How was school today Pup?” Liam asked, taking the time to look down at Louis and really look at him, his little school uniform slightly wrinkled from the days activities, his bright blue eyes shining, pink cheeks from when he cried early, soft golden hair swept across his forehead. Liam smiled; the boy couldn’t be more beautiful.   
“It was really great!” Louis piped up. “You have to meet my new friend Zayn! He moved here a couple weeks ago and is really cool! He can draw and he’s really pretty and he loves reading just like me!” Louis grinned, clearly excited about his little partner in crime. Liam, however, frowned.   
“Did you say he was pretty?”   
“Yeah! He’s got black hair and brown eyes and he’s a little taller than me and-“  
“Stop.” Liam said lowly.  
Louis looked up at his brother nervously. “D-did I do s-something wrong?”   
Liam had to take a deep breath as he felt jealousy and possessiveness course through his veins. Louis was his stepbrother, his little Puppy; no one else could have him. Once he was calm enough, Liam looked down at the boy in his arms that looked a little scared.  
“No Pup. You didn’t do anything. I just don’t want to share you with this Zayn boy.” He explained, trying to say it without sounding mean.  
Louis giggled. “Liam! You’re being silly! Zayn likes Niall! They kissed at a sleep over we had cause I dared them and now they say they’re boyfriends.” Liam smiled and relaxed. “Besides. I love you LiLi.” Louis pressed a kiss to Liam’s neck.  
“That makes me so happy to hear baby.” Liam smiled.   
“I missed you Li. I hate when you leave.” Louis whimpered and his eyes watered.  
“Its okay Pup. I’m here now. Why don’t we go up to your room and have big boy time?” He suggested, standing up and walking towards the steps. He swore he wasn’t going to do this again, that he would stop, but it wasn’t his fault his stepbrother was so fucking adorable with his blue eyes and round bum. And when he suggested that, Louis’ face just lit up. Who was he to deny the boys happiness? He grabbed his bag as they made their way up to Louis’ room; he had a few things in there for the smaller lad.  
“C-can I call you D-Daddy again?” Louis asked shyly as he was set down on his twin bed, rightly covered with Iron Man sheets.   
“Of course Puppy. Daddy will take care of you.” Liam comforted the boy, kissing his forehead.  
Liam thought back to the first time this had happened, Louis was distraught over another father figure disappearing from his life when Liam’s dad left and Liam was there for the boy, soothing him and caring for him. Louis called him Daddy by accident and Liam loved it. One thing led to another and…well.  
Liam knew he was a terrible person, that what they were doing was wrong and nobody could ever know. Louis was only six when it started, it was nothing more than kisses and gentle touches yet Liam was still torn up about it. But he loved Louis so much that it was worth it, he would do anything to keep that boy happy.   
Searching through his bag, Liam grinned and pulled out the headband with little doggy ears on it, they were a sandy brown color, perfectly matched to Louis’ hair.   
Louis let out a little squeal. “You brought them!” Reaching out, he made grabby hands for them.  
Liam chuckled and slipped them onto the boy’s head, fixing his hair so he looked perfect. “Of course I brought them. My little Puppy.” He grinned, watching as the young boy reached up to gently pet one of the ears, his body visibly relaxing. “Now as much as I love your little uniform.” He smirked and tugged a little on Louis’ sweater. “I love your little body more.” Louis blushed, but stood and started stripping right away. Liam bit his lip and watched as more and more tan skin was revealed to him; this boy was and angle and yet pure sin. Once he was completely nude, apart from the ears atop his head, he shyly looked down at the ground while Liam stripped as well. Louis glanced up as Liam’s shirt hit the ground with a soft noise; he flushed and looked down before scowling at his body. Liam had hard abs and hair running down his chest into his pants whereas Louis was hairless and pudgy. Tearing up, he poked at his belly.   
“What’s wrong Puppy?” Liam asked, sitting on the bed and pulling Louis into his lap, he had to take a deep breath as their naked skin finally touched.  
“Why cant my body look like yours?” He pouted, poking at Liam’s abs causing the older lad to chuckle and look down with soft brown eyes.  
“When you’re older like me I promise you will be like me. But right now, you’re perfect.” He leant over to kiss Louis’ little belly, the younger boys breathing stuttering. Liam grinned and rearranged Louis in his lap so the boy’s legs were spread, hooking them behind Liam’s knees so they stayed there. After sucking his middle finger into his mouth, he brought it down to gently touch Louis’ little hole. The blue-eyed boy gasped, squirming a bit.  
“Do you still have the toys Daddy bought you?” Liam asked, gently putting pressure on Louis’ opening but not pressing in.   
“Yes Daddy. I l-love them.” He moaned quietly.   
“Go get them baby. I need the special cream.”   
Louis slid off of Liam’s lap onto his knees and crawled under his bed. Liam grinned, leaning over to gently smack the boy’s bottom. Louis squeaked before coming back out with a pout and a shoebox.   
“Don’t pout Puppy.” Liam fixed his ears once he was back on his lap. “Your bum is just so spankable.”   
Louis blushed and handed Liam the box. Opening it up, Liam grinned as he looked over all the little things he had given his baby for when he was away. Deciding they could use those later on in the week, Liam simply took out the bottle of lube and shut the box, setting it on the bedside table. Popping the cap open, he squirted some of the clear substance onto his fingers, sniffing it curiously he looked at Louis. “This isn’t what I bought you.”   
Louis flushed and looked down at his fingers. “I r-ran out. Got Niall’s older b-brother to buy m-me more. I p-picked the s-strawberry flavored one. Tastes n-nice.” He admitted, Liam had to hold back a groan; not only had Louis used all the lube but he picked a flavored one.   
“God Puppy. You’re perfect.” He moaned, using his clean hand to pull Louis in for a gentle yet dominating kiss. Louis giggled happily into the kiss while moving to straddle Liam’s hips, moaning as his small cock brushed against Liam’s massive one. Liam smirked, reaching his hand around to gently touch Louis’ entrance. “Why don’t we put your Puppy tail in? Then take a little nap?” He asked, slipping one finger into the boy who gasped and nodded his head quickly. While slowly pushing his finger in and out of Louis, Liam reached over to his bag and took out the butt plug that had a furry tail attached to it. “Need to stretch you out a bit more before this can fit huh Pup?” He smirked and Louis nodded quickly, looking wide eyed at the toy. “Can you take another finger yet?” Louis took a deep breath and nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and his mouth dropping open as another of Liam’s fingers slid into his body.  
“D-Daddy.” He whimpered when Liam started to stretch Louis with his two fingers.  
“Its okay baby. Such a good little Pup for me. Taking it so well.” Liam whispered into the lad’s ear encouragingly. “Lets get you on your knees. Make it easier.” He pulled his fingers out and Louis whined at the loss. “Don’t worry Pup.” Liam chuckled, easily lifting Louis and putting him on the bed on his knees and elbows, arse in the air just how Liam liked it. “You’ll be filled more soon enough.”   
Louis moaned at the thought and gripped his pillow tightly as Liam slid three fingers into his body. “D-Daddy. S-so good.”   
“Yeah Puppy?” Liam stretched out his fingers and slowly fucked him. A few minutes later Louis’ body was flushed and he was squirming. “You gonna cum for Daddy Puppy?” Louis nodded. “Okay sweetie. You can cum.” He said, rubbing his middle finger on Louis’ prostate.  
“Liam!” Louis shouted, his cock twitching as a little cum dribbled out of it, he was still to young to produce a lot and Liam shouldn’t be turned on by that but god was he.   
“Good boy Puppy. I’m gonna put the plug in now.” He said, pulling his fingers out and lathering it in the lube. Biting his lip, he looked down at Louis’ fluttering pink hole. Leaning over he started gently licking at it, pushing his tongue in a little and pulling it out, getting caught on the rim and he swirled it around. Louis whined, becoming a little sensitive so Liam pulled back. He licked his lips and noted that although the lube wasn’t awful, he liked Louis’ natural taste better. “Alright Pup deep breath.” He instructed before slowly pushing the plug in, watching fascinated as Louis sucked it in, his rim closing around it once it was finally in all the way, the tail swishing between Louis’ legs.  
Liam lifted Louis up and turned him around to face him in his lap. “Hey Puppy. How ya feeling?” He looked into Louis’ blue eyes that were a little glassy.  
“So good Daddy. Can feel it inside me.”   
Liam had to moan at that. “Can you do Daddy a big favor? Can you suck his cock?”   
Louis quickly nodded, getting down onto his belly between Liam’s legs where he sat. “Yes Daddy!” He grinned, Liam always tasted so good.   
Liam sighed and sat back, watching happily as Louis licked and sucked happily, taking the tip into his mouth a sucking. He always tried to go further down than he could and would pull back gasping and Liam would tell him not to but the sounds of him gagging were so arousing. Liam moaned and was a bit shocked when Louis went down further than the last time.   
“Fuck Puppy. Where did that come from?” He moaned.  
Louis pulled back, a triumphant smile on his wet lips. “I practiced on the toy you gave me Daddy!” Licking the pre cum off his lips happily, he went back to licking and sucking.  
Liam moaned. “Daddy’s close Pup. Mouth on just the tip yeah? Wanna see the cum on your tongue before you swallow.”   
Louis moaned at that and did as told. He stroked Liam a few more times, both hands gripped around the thick girth before Liam started cumming into his mouth. Once he was done, Louis pulled back and opened his mouth to show Liam. “Good Puppy. Now swallow and clean up Daddy.” Louis swallowed with a moan before licking Liam’s cock clean.  
Once he felt clean, Liam pulled Louis up and kissed him softly when suddenly Louis let out a big yawn and Liam chuckled. “Puppy needs a nap huh?” Louis nodded sheepishly, smiling as Liam cleared the bed and tucked him in, handing him the stuffed Puppy Liam had gotten him years ago. Louis yawned again and shut his eyes, feeling Liam’s lips on his forehead, gently kissing him.  
“Sleep well Puppy. Daddy will get you later.” Liam whispered, Louis was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

While Louis slept, Liam tided up the kitchen, cleaning out the sippy cup and putting juice in it to keep in the fridge for when Lou did wake up. After cleaning the already spotless living room he sighed and sat down on the sofa, he needed something to keep busy before the guilt started taking over his mind.   
“Daddy?” He heard a little call come from upstairs and he quickly hopped up, what better way to ward off your guilt than doing the thing causing it? Shaking his head at how ridiculous he was, Liam quickly made his way upstairs to his younger step-brothers room. He smiled and pushed the door open.  
“Hey there Pup. Have a good nap?”  
Louis nodded while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Liam looked at him fondly before lifting him into his strong arms. “Would you like to go get some juice? Maybe have a cuddle on the couch?”  
Louis quickly nodded, liking the idea very much. Carrying the small boy downstairs, he couldn’t help but notice h0w small Louis really was, as light as a feather.  
“Daddy?” The sweet little voice broke through his thoughts. “You look sad? Did I do wrong?” Louis looked up at Liam with worry in his blue eyes.  
“No baby. You’re my perfect Puppy.” Louis beamed.   
Liam pulled out the sippy cup from the fridge and led the way back to the living room. He sat with Louis In his lap, making sure to cradle him in a way that there wouldn’t be any pressure on the tail plug, his rim was probably very sensitive. He smiled down as Lou began drinking the juice.   
“My sweet Puppy.” He mumbled fondly, kissing Louis on the forehead. Louis grinned shyly around the tip of the cup. “Pizza and a movie sound alright? Then bedtime okay?” Louis nodded happily and finished his juice. 

~~~~~~~

Liam lay awake in his old bed, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep, his brain swirling with guilt and what he had done just a few hours earlier.

~~ “Wow baby.” Liam dropped the tail onto the ground, staring transfixed at Louis red, puffy hole. “You’re gaping so much.” He breathed out.  
“Daddy!” Louis whimpered, his face smushed into the pillow.   
“What is it Puppy? Tell Daddy what you need.” He said softly, his warm breath ghosting over Louis’ bum as he leant down to gently lick the rim of his boy’s hole. A loud whine was all that he heard from the little boy so he pulled back. “Come on baby. Tell me.” He rubbed his hands over Louis’ back soothingly.   
“I need you to fuck me Daddy! Please Lili please fill me! It hurts so much I need something inside me! Liam!” ~~

God Louis had begged him! 

~~ It went on for minutes, Liam shutting him up with a bruising kiss as he pushed into his brother. Louis had cum almost immediately, a little cum dribbling out of him. Liam reached under Louis’ body as he started fucking him harder and faster, he gently ran his finger over the tip of the small cock to collect the drops. Louis gasped in sensitivity, Liam pulled back and slid his fingers into his mouth, moaning at the salty taste. He came a few minutes later, Louis slumping down and falling asleep, exhausted and overwhelmed. Liam cleaned him up with a soft and warm washcloth, tucked him in, and left the room, needing time alone. ~~

Scrubbing his hands over his face, Liam took a deep breath and reached over for his phone on the nightstand and dialed the number he knew well. As it rang he realized what time it was and considered hanging up when a familiar rough voice was heard on the other end.  
“Babe? Why are you calling? It’s like… 2 am. Everything okay?”  
“Haz I-I-“ Liam choked out before he started crying softly.   
“Babe!?” Harry sounded much more awake now. “Li tell me what’s wrong!” He begged.   
“I’m s-so s-sorry! I promised you it wouldn’t h-happen again!” He put a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his sobs.  
Harry sighed. “Louis again?” He wasn’t angry or disgusted or disappointed, he just wished his boyfriend wasn’t so upset.   
“H-Haz I’m d-destroying his ch-childhood!”  
“No baby no! Its okay! It’s all going to be okay! Do you want me to come over? I can stay with you?”   
“Please. Please Harry. I can’t keep hurting him!”  
“Alright. Ill leave in the morning and be there by 9 okay? Deep breaths and try to go to sleep.”   
“Okay. I love you.” Liam said, taking a few deep breaths.   
“I love you too.” Harry said before hanging up.  
Liam was able to fall asleep an hour later.

~~~~~~

Slipping on some Marvel pajamas, Louis rubbed his eyes sleepily and started limping his way downstairs. His bum was sore, but it was comforting, reminding him that he was being taken care of. He made it half way down the steps when he saw the front hall.

There was his big brother, his Daddy, kissing another boy.

A small whimper accidentally escaped his lips, causing the two to break apart, a gasp coming from Liam when he saw Louis; this wasn’t how he wanted him to find out.   
“Lou wait let me explain.” He took a step towards the steps. Louis’ eyes watered and he quickly ran up the steps, slamming the door to his room and locking it, he collapsed against it, sobs tearing through his little body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh drama!!

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr! : 1ds-littlekitten   
> Character asks are always welcomed!


End file.
